tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Linjian
Note: Previously the translations had his name written as Chen Lin Jian. A slightly older student in the Holy Orchid Institute genius class and the direct descendant of the major Divine Family. He is very gifted and is being groomed to take over as the Divine Family's patriarch from the current patriarch, Chen Zhenlong. Though it is never directly stated, Chen Linjian is most likely Chen Zhenlong's son.【TDG】Chapter 27 – Leave it to me! He grew up being acquainted with Ye Ziyun, Shen Yue, Ye Han, and Huyan Lanruo. Appearance and Personality Because of his good looks, straight forward personality, and overwhelming wealth he has gained a large following. He also tends to "throw money around." Even gifting the 100,000 demon spirit coin bronze rank Flaming Dark Armour randomly to an unnamed member of a crowd while recruiting people to go to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.【TDG】Chapter 19 – Childrens of Influential Family Plot Alternate Life He was a 5 star gold rank demon spiritualist at the time of Glory City's fall. When he heard of Sacred Family's betrayal he fell into a rage and beheaded six members of the family. In this previous life the Spiritual Lamp was found by Shen Yue on Chen Linjian's trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Current Life He formed a group of fellow students, including Ye Ziyun, Shen Yue, and Nie Li to explore the newly discovered Ancient Orchid City Ruins, because he had a partial map of the ruins.【TDG】Chapter 20 – Purple Haze Grass He allowed Nie Li to go because of the impressive knowledge about the ruins that he displayed. After they avoided a dangerous situation with a nest of Fox Bear demon beasts, because of a warning by Nie Li, Chen Lin Jian determined that Nie Li was a reliable source and consulted with him many times on the journey. Because of his good impression of Nie Li, he showed favor towards him and did not side with either Shen Yue or Chu Yuan when they had disagreements with Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 34 – Spiritual Grade Demon Beast 【TDG】Chapter 40 – Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp Chen Lin Jian also followed his advice when searching for treasure and was able to find a previously unknown treasure room under the military field which was part of the underground palace of Emperor Kong Ming, making him very grateful to Nie Li. While exploring the ruins the group was attacked by a tribe of Giant Blue Armed Apes that were led by a 5 Star Silver spiritual grade ape. Even Chen Linjian and his followers were ill-equipped to fight such a powerful demon beast and had no choice but to run away.【TDG】Chapter 35 – Luring the trouble Chen Linjian was at the welcome home banquet for Ye Han, who he is well acquainted with because of their similar status. He witnessed Nie Li's conflict with Shen Fei as well as his declaration that Ye Han will never be the City Lord.【TDG】Chapter 127 – Clash Abilities and Equipment de:Chen Linjian es:Chen Linjian Category:Divine Family